The Best Birthday
by thatinvisiblerose
Summary: Percy has just received the best birthday gift ever! Happy birthday Percy! One-shot. Enjoy!:)


**~The Best Birthday~**

 **Disclaimer: Idea's mine, characters are Uncle Rick's.**

* * *

Today is the day, at last! "I'm going to be a dad… Oh my god. Me, Percy Jackson, is going to be a dad!" Percy keeps on mumbling.

He remembers the day he has spoken this sentences aloud for the first time. It was nine months two weeks three days ago, one of the best days of his life.

~~ _Flashback:_ ~~

Percy got back at Annabeth and his home after a tiring day of teaching battle skills to the new demigods. He loves to spend weekends at Camp Half-Blood though he's now a grown up demigod. The camp would always be his second home.

"Wise Girl! I'm home!" He shouted, a big smile spread across his face.

 _But nothing is better than spending times with my Wise Girl though._ He thought.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Annabeth replied.

Percy and Annabeth's house is a big one. It's more like a mansion. The whole building is too big for just the two of them but it's ideal for the get-togethers, parties, reunions with their family and the whole bunch of incredible friends. Just Percy's little sister, Sally and Paul are enough to fill the big house with joys though.

"How was the day, Mr Jackson?" Annabeth asked Percy while he entered into the kitchen, smiling big.

Before answering he pulled her into a deep kiss. No matter how long they've been together, he still feels giddy while kissing her.

After a while they pulled away but kept their arms around each other.

They both had a peaceful smile.

"My day has been great, but I was missing my better-half a lot." Percy winked at Annabeth. He leaned on closer again and whispered, "How's your day, Mrs Jackson?" And kissed on her cheek.

Annabeth shoved him playfully, "Oh… My day has been great. Now, it's no time to be romantic …" She stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, "… A guest is coming in our home."

"Oh that's great! Who's coming? Is there enough food? Do I have to go to the market?" Percy loves to have guests.

Annabeth laughed out loud, "Stop Seaweed Brain! Hahaha…" Then she took a deep breath again, "You don't have to buy food from the market for this guest right now."

Percy was confused.

Annabeth smiled at him fondly, "We are going to have a new guest and… it's our baby."

Percy was awestruck. Annabeth knew that's gonna happen, so she gave him some time to process.

It took him a whole minute for that.

At first, he began to smile a little, gradually the smile got bigger, then he laughed out loud. He kissed Annabeth passionately. Annabeth started to smile between the kiss. At last he pulled away and shouted like he was announcing the happy news to the whole world, "I'm going to be a dad! Oh my god! Me, Percy Jackson, is going to be a dad!"

~~ _Flashback End_ ~~

Artemis has told him earlier that today is the day. Annabeth's going to deliver the baby.

Annabeth's been in pain the whole day. Now it's almost midnight.

Artemis has said it's going to happen today that means before the midnight- she's the goddess of child birth, she can't be wrong.

Suddenly Percy listens a newborn's cry and his heartbeat quickens.

 _It's his baby._

A nurse comes out of the room and announces, "Mrs Jackson and the baby girl both are alright."

 _"Yayyyy!"_

The whole hallway of the hospital fills with shouts of joys and happiness.

 _"Kelp Head, Congratulations!"_

 _"Wahoo! Leo's an uncle! Wohoo!"_

 _"Yay! I'm feeling so happy! Finally I'm a Grandma!"_

 _"And Mom, I'm an Aunt already! Gosh!"_

Percy has really forgot that all of his family members and dear ones are surrounding him.

He finally finds himself smiling like crazy.

"Please calm down everyone, its a hospital. And the father of the baby, please come in." The doctor requests.

Percy steps into the hospital room where the baby has born. Annabeth looks up at him. She has a peaceful smile. And there it is, in a little bundle of joy, their little baby girl.

When Percy goes near the baby, it opens it's eyes. Then after a while closes them again, falling in sleep. Percy looks at it being awestruck. "She's … she's so beautiful!"

Annabeth smiles fondly at the baby. "Mom came here before you, she said that the baby looks like me when I was one… Her eyes are sea green like yours with some flecks of grey too. As you can see, her hair is black like yours but it looks like it's going to be curly like mine."

"She's perfect!" Percy exclaims with pure joy.

"So I take it that you love your birthday gift?" Annabeth asks after a while, still admiring their child's beauty.

"Huh?" Percy replies being confused.

Annabeth looks at Percy and realizes that he has completely forgot his birthday. So she reminds him by wishing, "Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain."

Percy realizes that it's past midnight and now it's August 18th. "Oh! It's August 18th!… My daughter has just born right before my birthday!"

"Yep!" Annabeth smiles nodding her head.

"Oh my god!…" He is bewildered. "…Now this… This is the best birthday gift EVER!"

"And from then, the three Jacksons are _definitely_ going to live happily ever after." Sally says entering the room with a wide smile.

Percy can't deny the fact. As long as Annabeth's with him, he's going to be happy. They have gone through _real_ Hell together, they can rise a family together no matter how many problems they face.

 _They can live happily ever after._

And this realization makes Percy's birthday more special than it already has been.

* * *

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this.  
Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts about it.**

 **I didn't mention the name of the baby because I know we all have some names thought out for the _Percababies_. So, if you like to, tell me what you think Percabeth's baby/babies name would be.;)**

 **Special Dedication to KoalaLover-ABC-123. _(Happy birthday Choco! I know you're having a hard time with studies and all. No matter how hard life becomes, I hope you can always fight through it. Thanks for being an amazing supportive friend!)_ ~Rose. :)**


End file.
